youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Quackity
Alex (born: ), better known online as QuackityHQ, commonly referred to as Quackity, is a Mexican YouTuber known for his Twitch player raids on online game communities, "blank SUCKS" videos and commentary videos, often on popular kids games using text-to-speech to narrate. The QuackityHQ YouTube channel has established over 1,000,000 subscribers and 78 million video views. Quackity was formerly known for his videos of the now-closed game Toontown Online/the fan revival Toontown Rewritten, as indicated by his profile picture, which remains reminiscent of his character in the game despite not playing it anymore. Raids Quackity is responsible for raiding several online multiplayer games over the years including (but not limited to), Roblox, Club Penguin/Club Penguin Island, and Habbo Hotel. Rushing in thousands of players online at a time, once crashing the game Toontown Rewritten in his 6000 subscriber special video, whilst streaming it all on Twitch. If unable to log into a game (due to a ban or temporary disable of game servers), Quackity would often flood to the game's Twitter account, often encouraging his viewers to Tweet at them with a newly-created hashtag or phrase. 'The Second Club Penguin Raid' He also did a second raid on Club Penguin Island that took place on September 1, 2018, 3:00 PM Pacific Daylight Time, with the theme of "equality" − a "protest" to give non-members the ability to own clothing items (more specifically, pants), since Club Penguin users require the purchase of membership in order to further in the game. During the raid, the Club Penguin servers went down on multiple occasions, with Club Penguin censoring the word "pants" as well as temporarily disallowing the use of the chat completely. Quackity, of course, soon fled to Twitter, and started tweeting at them with a hashtag (#BISSONMICKEY) that soon started trending in America. The stream can be viewed on his Twitch, as well as on YouTube in a shorter, edited form. 'ROBLOX' Quackity has also raided ROBLOX multiple times, once shutting down the ROBLOX forums temporarily and even the ROBLOX website once for multiple hours. He confirmed in ROBLOX STILL SUCKS!!! that the forums have been shut down permanently because of him. 'The Animal Jam Raid' He confirmed on December 9, 2018 in the video THE BIGGEST ANIMAL JAM RAID EVER... that he was going to raid said game on December 22, 2018. Just like his other pre-raid videos, he gave instructions on December 16 in the video THE ANIMAL JAM RAID IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN.... Quackity began by telling his fan base to chose the penguin and to customize the skin yellow. When the raid began, he told his chat to bypass the filters by saying phrases which immediately gets blocked by Animal Jam. He also encouraged his fans to tweet at Animal Jam using the hashtag (#DuckRights) which was able to reach the United States trending for a short duration of time. During a section of his stream, he advised his views to download Steam and to download Animal Jam's 3D game titled, "Animal Jam: Play Wild!" in which he told the stream to chose the monkey and also customize its skin yellow. In conclusion, Quackity was able to fill half of the servers on Animal Jam along with flooding the official Twitter and Instagram accounts of Animal Jam. "Deaths" Within his videos, Quackity the Toon has died in a total of three times, two in the QuackityHQ YouTube channel, and one in his ToonsCollab challenge video, and although the deaths are uncanon and Quackity is still fine to this day. *Executed by police for murdering Santa. *Shot by Joey Ziolkowski or Jesse Schell. *Jumped off his house's roof, dressed as Superman. Trivia *His first video was uploaded on June 3rd, 2013. *He has an inactive YTP (YouTube Poop) channel called DuckyG. *He once got banned from Twitch when he was trying to call the Roblox Canadian customer support and a fan sent him the number of a strip club instead. *He was a guest on Toontown collab channel called ToonsCollab. *His alleged brother runs a Roblox YouTube channel called RoScripts. It's unsure if they are in fact related or if it's just a joke. *His Twitter got suspended by around September 2018 until 23rd November 2018. In the meantime, he used the Twitter account grandma bertha. The account is still up but he hasn't posted a tweet on there since December 2018. The reason for his suspension is unknown. *In the video "r/lewronggeneration Top Posts" Aksually refers to QuackityHQ as "Alex" **Quackity has said that his real name is Alexis, but he prefers to go by Alex. This is most likely a joke and his actual name is Alex. *Hooverr says in the WildSparantz video Cards Against Humanity | 2 that Quackity lives in Mexico''. He didn't deny it however he didn't confirm it either. **More evidence to Quackity being Mexican is the Spanish text that was often notable in screen recordings and screenshots of his older videos, such as "copiar" instead of "copy" on his HOW TO MAKE LETS PLAYS video. Furthermore, his accent was a lot more apparent at this point in time. **In his second video about instructing the populous about the Animal Jam raid, it is seen he was using the Mexico City time zone. '''This page was created on August 8, 2018 by Bvrrybomb.' Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Mexican YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers